Final Thoughts
by MTP
Summary: Someone is about to die and for one last time he slips into his thoughts. But is this really the end for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't believe it. Why would he just leave me here like this? Leave me to this fate? I thought he was my friend, was I wrong?

"Alright move!" came a voice behind me.

I took a step. It was hard though. My legs were bound together so tightly I could only manage a short shuffle. But then it matched the rest of my body. My wrists were bound behind me and my tails tied together too. I couldn't do anything but accept this fate. There was no way out.

"Stop!"

I stopped and looked down. There it was, just in front of me, a two hundred foot cliff at the edge of the island. Why had we come back here? Why had we come back to Prison Island? What had it been for? I continued to look down. The tide was out and the bare cold jagged rocks of the coastline starred back at me. That was my fate. A short plunge and then the end.

"Push him off."

I felt two hard shoves on my back and lost my footing. The air rushed past my fur making it tingle as I fell. But was it the wind making it tingle?

I was alone again, just me and the wind. But I wished it wasn't, I hated being alone. I had been alone nearly all my life. Until I met him being alone was the only thing I had known. Memories of old start to come back to me as I fell towards the inevitable…

-----------------------------------------

"Get him! Get the freak!"

I continued to run, pushing my way past the undergrowth. The dense forest was hard to run through but I had to keep going. I couldn't take another session with them. I couldn't bare their taunting anymore, I'd rather die. The forest stopped and I ran out into a clearing. It was wide and clear and my pace increased as I crossed it.

"There he is!"

Fear willed me on as I made it back into the forest at the other side of the clearing. They were close, I had to loose them. Then it happened, my foot snagged on a tree root and I fell. I landed hard on my front and rolled to the side. Blowing my bangs out of my eyes I looked up and went stiff. They had caught up with me already. The group stood around me looking down at me. A grey squirrel stood at the front of the group sneering at me. It was Steven, the self appointed ring leader of the group. He had been the torment of my life for the last two years. Before that I couldn't remember too well. I knew what was coming next.

"FREAK!" cried the girls in the group.

Something hard hit me in the side and I yelped. Another hit my back and I quickly curled up. They were throwing stone again. I still had bruises from the last time making this time even more painful.

"Stop it!" I whimpered.

"Not a chance freak." replied Steven.

A stone hit me in the head just behind my ear cutting the skin slightly and I started to cry.

"Look the freak's crying again!"

"What else is new? He's a wimp!"

"Yeah wimpy freak! Wimpy freak! Wimpy freak!"

"Sto-oh-oh-oh-op it! PLEASE!" I cried.

Another few stones hit my upper legs and shoulder making me curl up even tighter. The groups chanting seemed to fade away as I retreated back into my head. My sobs deepened as time slowly passed by. I couldn't tell how long it lasted, the group never seemed to get tired of bullying me. Finally a voice cut through the chanting and beating.

"Hey everyone! He's back!"

The chanting suddenly stopped and a moment later so did the stones. I slowly opened my eyes and looked round. The group was quickly running away as if something else was more important now. My whole body ached from the pounding but I uncurled and sat up. Blood was leaking from the cut on my head and another small graze on my leg but I hardly noticed. I took a moment to recover my strength and wipe the blood away before I pulled myself to my feet. I looked back towards the clearing where the other children had run off to. Various happy and excited cry were coming from that direction along with claps and whistles. I turned away slightly and prepared to limp off but something stopped me. I was curious as to what they were cheering about. What was so important they would stop beating me to see? I turned back towards the clearing and started to limp towards it.

It took me a few minutes to make my way over to the edge of the clearing. I knelt down behind a bush and peered through it. The children stood in the middle of the clearing, grouped around a blue coloured hedgehog. He had to be about sixteen or so by his height. He was waving his hands around and talking to the others.

"Calm down everyone. Now what is it you want me to do?" he said.

"Spindash!" cried one kid.

"Speed!" cried another.

"Something cool!" cried a third.

The hedgehog smiled and then nodded.

"Ok let's see now. How's this?"

He took a step forwards and then suddenly turned into a blur. I couldn't believe how fast he was going. He was just a blue coloured blur as he ran around in circles around the children as they cheered. He skidded to a halt and looked at the group.

"Sorry kids that's all I got time for today. I got lots to do today, I'll catch you all tomorrow." he said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" came a collective moan.

"Later kids."

The hedgehog suddenly took off. He wasn't running as fast as before but it was still impressive. The other children started to run after him cheering and crying. I still hid in the bushes. Who was this hedgehog? I'd never seen him on Western Isle before. How was he so popular? Why did people like him so much? I had to find out, I had to ask him how. I slipped from the bushes and started to walk after the running group. I found myself dropping behind. I couldn't loose him! I just couldn't! I had to catch him up, I had to ask him how.

I started to jog, trying to ignore the pain of my beatings. I was keeping pace now but I was still far behind. I needed to go faster however much it hurt. I picked up the pace again going into a run. The group of children had stopped now and as I ran onwards some turned to look at me.

"Hey it's the freak!"

The whole group turned as I ran right through the middle of them. Various shouts went up immediately and several stones flew at me but I ignored them and carried on. My run turned to a sprint as the group stared to follow me. The hedgehog ran along ahead. He wasn't going to fast and I found myself gaining on him as I ran. It only took a few more moments before I arrived at his side. I looked up at him and we ran side by side for a short time before he looked back down at me. He seemed surprised to see me but then smiled at me. I blinked in surprise. Nobody had ever truly smiled at me before. The hedgehog winked and then looked away before pouring on the speed. No he can't do this! He can't run away from me, he just can't! I had to keep up with him but how? I needed something extra. Something else to boost my speed. My tails! What if I? I knew a bit about mechanics fore I had read a few books. After all it was all I could do when I was hiding. What if I spun them like a propeller? That might work.

I didn't wait a moment longer and quickly spun my tails like a propeller. The instant burst of speed literally lifted my feet from the ground. I was shocked but continued to chase the hedgehog. I drew alongside again and the hedgehog glanced at me. If he had been surprised before he was totally shocked now. It was then that I tripped and fell with a sickening thud to the ground. I rolled several times and then came to a sliding halt on my front. My entire body ached with pain now but there was worst to come. The chasing group caught up with me and soon after I felt the familiar feeling of stones hitting my person. I started to whimper as I lay there. I didn't even have the strength to curl up. I hadn't caught him, maybe it was my fate to be tormented like this? Maybe I was never meant to have friends.

"Yeah dumb freak fell over."

"Stupid freak."

"Hey what are you doing?"

That voice! It was the hedgehog! I looked up slightly to see him standing nearby with his arms crossed.

"What ya doin'?" he asked again.

"He's a freak." said Steven.

"A freak? Says who? He's just a kid." replied the hedgehog.

"But he has two tails!"

"So? Why does that make him a freak? Just because he has two tails doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. They took a firm grip and slowly pulled me to my feet. I looked up to see the hedgehog standing over me. He ran his gloved hands over my fur dusting off the dirt and mud that I had gained from my fall.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I…I…think so." I replied quietly.

"That's good kid. Come on, I'll take you to my place. I'll rustle you up a chilli dog."

"Chilli dog?"

"You never had a chilli dog?!"

The hedgehog seemed totally shocked by my statement.

"Oh boy are you missing out!" he said, "Come on lets go kid."

He placed a hand on my back and guided me away. I glanced over my shoulder to see Steven and the other looking completely shocked. I looked back at the hedgehog.

"You're pretty fast kid. I don't know of anyone who has been able to keep up with me as much as you. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name? I'm Miles." I replied slowly with a bit of resentment.

"Miles eh? Sounds like you don't like it."

"Well I don't really."

"Oh well we all have our crosses to bare as they say."

He gave a small chuckle and I smiled slightly.

"Tell ya what Miles." he continued looking behind me, "How's about I call you Tails? You like?"

I blinked. It was different and certainly better than Miles. I looked up at him nervously. He rubbed a hand through my bangs and laughed slightly.

"Well you think about it." he said, "Does that happen a lot?"

He motioned backwards towards the group of children with his head. I nodded slowly.

"Sorry to hear that kid. It can't be easy but you're a tough kid to survive this long."

"Thank…thank you." I replied slowly.

"Think nothing of it. And you don't have to sound so nervous. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

"Ok. Um…..can….can I ask who you are?"

The hedgehog stopped and looked at me. He looked shocked again.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked stunned.

I shook my head slowly.

"You never heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?! Defender of good and banisher of evil? The Blur Blur?"

I shook my head again. The hedgehog laughed hard and slapped me on the back.

"Damn kid do you need some information. Nearly everyone has heard of me. Anyway the names Sonic."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Sonic."

"It's just Sonic. You can drop the titles kid."

"How….why do people like you?"

"You're talking about how the children acted when I was around eh? Well it's nothing really. I go around helping people and stopping the evil people of this world doing stuff. I guess people like me because I do that. Although I'm just pleased to help people out. Why'd you ask?"

"Nobody likes me."

"I saw. You got a family Tails?"

"No…..well I guess I did once."

I sniffed and a tear leaked from my eye. Sonic quickly wiped it away.

"Hey kid no need for the waterworks! Tell you what. Come on back to my place and you can stay a while. I'll see if I can hook you up with someone."

"Really?"

I looked up at him my eyes watering slightly. He looked back and smiled. That did it. I fell on him and wrapped my arms round his waist before bursting into tears.

"Hey kid! Tails! It's ok man! Jeez!" cringed Sonic as I clung to him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I whimpered as I rubbed my nose into his side.

"Ah man!"

A short while later we had arrived at Sonic's house. It wasn't that big, only a storey high. It had a thatched room and a small chimney sticking out the top. To one side was a large building separate to the house. Sonic stepped forwards and pushed the door open, it wasn't even locked. I followed him in slowly still slightly nervous. He led me to the kitchen, which was fairly small but it was well equipped. He sat me down on a chair at the table and started messing around. I watched him work his way round the kitchen. He had been fast outside but now he worked slow and carefully. It was only a few minutes before he set a large mug of something down in front of me. I sniffed it cautiously before sipping it slowly. The taste was new to me, sweet and creamy. Sonic watched me closely.

"You like?" he asked.

"Um….yes it's nice." I replied taking another sip.

"Never known anyone who didn't like hot chocolate. Careful you don't burn your mouth."

Hot chocolate? I'd heard people talking about chocolate but I'd never had any myself before. I could see why people liked it so much now, it was delicious. I continued to sip my drink watching Sonic working his way round the kitchen again. Presently he sat down in another chair and put a plate down in front of me. He had one in front of himself too. On the plate was a long bread bun with sausage in it and some sort of sauce on top. Sonic picked up his and took a bite, leaning back in his chair as he did. I picked mine up and sniffed it. I hadn't had anything like this before. Most of my meals to date had been either the watery soup they served at the orphanage or anything I could scavenge from the trash. I slowly took a bite and instantly my mouth erupted into flames. It felt like my tongue was on fire. I quickly dropped whatever it was he had given me and took a long drink from my mug. I gasped a few times as the burning faded away. Sonic was looking at me slightly concerned.

"Damn sorry about that Tails. I forgot this is your first chilli dog. Guess I shouldn't have made the sauce so strong. Do you want me to make you another?" he asked.

"No…no it's ok." I replied picking up the chilli dog again.

I took another bite and braced my mouth for the heat. It came again as I chewed but it wasn't as bad this time. In fact it was a nice flavor now that I let it sit. The hot spicy taste mingled with the meaty taste of the sausage and counteracted it. I swallowed and looked at Sonic. He was looking at me with his head cocked to one side slightly and a concerned face. I smiled at him and took another bite. He smiled in return and relaxed, taking another bite of his own dog as he leaned back. It was now that I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. It didn't take me much longer to finish the chilli dog and I started licking my fingers.

"Guess you were really hungry." said Sonic.

I just nodded quickly at him making him laugh.

"Well I guess a growing lad like you will have a big appetite. Now what to do next eh? Want me to show you round?"

"Um…..well ok then." I replied.

"Well the house isn't too big. You've seen most of it. Come on I'll show you what's next door."

Sonic quickly got up and walked back over to the door. I finished my hot chocolate and followed him. We walked outside again into the sunshine and Sonic led me round to the building I had seen earlier. He walked up to the doors and flung them open. Light flooded into the building glinting off what was inside. I stood and gazed in amazement. Inside was a large red and white coloured bi-plane. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I turned to Sonic.

"Did you…?" I started.

"Make this myself?" finished Sonic, "Sure did, mind you it's not finished yet. Still get a few bugs to iron out."

"I could help."

Sonic gave a chuckle.

"I dunno kid. It's pretty tricky."

"Bet I could!"

"Whatever kid. Come take a look if you like."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I liked machines. They couldn't be nasty to you. I walked up to the plane and touched it lightly. It was incredible, I hadn't seen anything like this before. I walked all the way round the plane and then stopped. I looked back at Sonic as if to say what next.

"Well then" he said, "I don't know about you but I feel like a nap."

Just the mention of sleep set me off yawning. I was tired from the chase and my body ached. I nodded at him and he led me back to the house. We walked through the kitchen and into a rather small but cozy looking living room.

"I'm sorry kid but I only got one bed room in this place. Never expected to have guests you see." he said slightly awkwardly.

"It's…it's alright." I replied.

"Well the couch is nice and comfy anyway. I'm gonna catch a shower and then take a few z's."

"Shower?"

"WHAT?!"

Sonic for the third time in less than hour looked shocked.

"Tails you don't know what a shower is? How'd you clean yourself?" he asked.

"Well most of the time I use the rain or I use I just brushed it out." I replied.

"Jeez kid! I never knew you were having such a hard time."

Sonic walked over to me and patted me on the back.

"Tell you what. You take a shower first. There's probably only enough hot water for one anyway. Come on."

I followed him from the room and into another room. The orphanage wasn't too bad. It did have toilets and stuff but I had never been able to use the wash facilities much. I had managed to snag a sink once but I had been found quickly by the other kids and they soon drove me off. They teased me just like the kids out here. The next room was smaller than the kitchen and in a way alien. I hadn't been in bathrooms that much. Sonic walked over to a cubicle in one corner and turned a knob. Water started to pour out of a nozzle high up on the wall.

"Alright there kid. There you go, soap and sponge is on that shelf. Stay in as long as you like. I don't mind." he said.

Sonic stepped towards the door and winked at me as he left. For a moment I stood in the room just watching the water fall. I slowly shut the door and stepped towards the falling water. I slowly reached out my hand and felt the warm water against my fur. It was a strange feeling. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt hot water. I withdrew my hand and took my shoes off before stepping into the stream of water. It was relaxing and soothed my bruises and cuts brilliantly. I started to drift feeling myself almost fall asleep. I lost track of time passing but I didn't care, I just wanted to enjoy each and every moment of this as it happened. After a time I reached for the soap and sponge Sonic had pointed out. I spent a moment just looking at it wondering what to do. What were you supposed to do with these things again? Rub them together or something wasn't it? I did and watched as a soapy lather formed on the sponge. It was actually fun watching it appear. The masses of suds foamed on the sponge only to be washed off by the water. Just then a cry came from the living room.

"Hey kid! Tails kid! You been in their over an hour! What happen? You die or something?" called Sonic before he started chuckling.

I was shocked by his sudden cry and dropped the soap and sponge and almost fell over myself.

"I….erm….no…I…" I replied.

"Hey it's ok kid. Stay in as long as you like."

"Erm…ok."

I quickly decided to stay in for just a little bit more. I didn't want Sonic to think I was hogging the shower. Picking up the soap and sponge again I made a few more suds and started rubbing them over my fur. I couldn't help but stare as the true orange colour of my fur came to light. Before it had been a dirty rust colour but now it was a bright vibrant orange. I felt the water starting to get colder as I finished up washing myself off. I stepped out and twisted the knob Sonic had turned earlier. The water stopped and I walked over to the door but not before giving myself a good shake to get the water out of my fur. I opened the door and walked into the next room to find that Sonic wasn't there. Instead a large fire was roaring in the lounge and a blanket had been laid out on the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat down. All I wanted was to have a bit of rest now. The shower and now the heat from the fire was making me feel slightly drowsy. I lay down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around me. I watched the fire playing across the burning logs for a while before I slowly fell asleep.

I awoke to an incredible smell. It snapped me awake in a second and I sat up. The fire was out but the room was still warm. How long had I slept? I walked out of the room following the smell into the kitchen. Sonic stood cooking again.

"Morning there." he said cheerfully.

"Morning?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. You slept the whole afternoon and all the way through the night. I've never seen someone sleep so much."

"I did?"

Sonic laughed lightly.

"Yeah you did. Now sit down and have some food. I'll take you back into town later today."

I suddenly felt my heart drop. He was going to take me back. Back to the orphanage, back to the torment. I closed my eyes and dropped my head.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Sonic.

"I…I don't want to go back. I hate it. I don't like it." I replied.

"Hey I know life is hard for you kid and I sympathize but I can't do anything about it. It's not like you can live with me…"

My head snapped up and I looked at him.

"I could! I could stay with you! Please let me stay with you! Please I could help out and do stuff! Please!" I pleaded.

"Woah there kid! You don't even know what I do. My life isn't all running around in clearings entertaining kids you know. I have seen some pretty dark time you know and been in some pretty nasty situation. I've nearly died a few times."

"I don't care! I can't go back to my life! I want to start a new one! I want to be like you and do what you do. "

I flung myself at Sonic and wrapped my arms round him. I looked up at him whimpering slightly.

"Please let me stay with you. Please?" I said slowly.

Sonic just spluttered a bit and looked back down at me. I could see the emotions mixing on his face. Sympathy, fear, amazement and shock shifted around his eyes as he looked back at me. He slowly pulled me off himself and knelt down to my eye level. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me directly in the eyes. I looked back at him.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I whimpered back at him as I slowly nodded my head.

Sonic took a hand off my shoulder and touched his chin. He turned away slightly before looking back.

"Do you really understand what you're asking? You could die." he said slowly.

"I'd rather spend a day here than a lifetime out there alone." replied slowly, "Please can I stay with you. Please."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes now as I looked at him. Sonic seemed to be mulling the entire thing over in his head. Please say yes, please. Presently Sonic looked back at me and smiled slightly.

"Kid. Miles. Tails. If you live with me you must understand that it won't be all long showers and cozy fires. I go out into the wilderness in my tasks and spend days sometimes weeks living in the cold outdoors. I only get home once in a while and even when I get home it's still hard. I mean I have to fix the Tornado…"

"Tornado?"

"The plane in the hanger. As I was saying, I have to fix it up and make it airworthy soon. Then I'll be off again and you'd have to come with me. Do you understand what you're life would be like?"

I thought for a moment. What Sonic had described didn't sound peachy but then neither was my life now. What would I rather do? I looked back at him and nodded.

"I understand Sonic. But if I was with you it wouldn't matter. I want to stay with you."

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He finally opened them and smiled slightly at me.

"I've never had a traveling buddy Miles but maybe it's something I should try out. If you really want to stay with me I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you."

Had I just heard him correctly? Sonic had just said yes! I leaped at him knocking us both to the floor. I started to hug him tightly and rub my muzzle against the side of his face.

"Woah there Miles. Hey take it easy!" cried Sonic from underneath me.

"Call me Tails, I like that." I replied pulling back slightly.

"Ok you got it Tails."

I let go of Sonic and he got up. We looked at each other for a moment and then smiled.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." said Sonic.

"Thank you." I replied nearly crying, "Thank you so much!"

-----------------------------------------

Had it all been for nothing? Had Sonic's words been nothing but fake truths? It didn't matter now anyway. Sonic was gone and soon so would he. Spread across the rocks along the coastline like jam on bread. I looked down to see the rocks mere meters away. I closed my eyes tight waiting for the moment. A sudden loud boom filled my ears and I felt something touch my skin. I still waited for the end but it didn't come. I was still aware, why? Was I a ghost now? I slowly opened my eyes. What greeted me has since filled me with such joy and happiness it has never been rivaled. I was staring up at the face of a blue hedgehog. A fast blue hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog. He sped along the coastline with me in his arms.

"Though I was almost too late." he said looking down at me, "You ok Tails?"

"Never better Sonic." I replied slowly, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Sorry for leaving you earlier but I had no choice. If we'd both been caught I wouldn't have been able to rescue you."

"Thanks for coming back for me Sonic."

"Tails you're my friend, how could I not come back for you?"

I closed my eyes slowly. Yes friends. Friends to the end…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night was closing in as I sat in a large padded chair sipping a hot chocolate. After Sonic had rescued me we had taken a short trip to Western Island on the Tornado and had landed at the little house Sonic had on the island. It was just as I had remembered it. Little living room with a log fire, compact little kitchen where I'd tried my first chili dog, the bathroom I had spent hours in. Sonic had fixed me up with a drink and then had gone outside to put the Tornado away in the hanger. I was exhausted and soon after finishing my drink I dropped off to sleep…

-----------------------------------------

"Keed, hey Tails keed. Wake up will you."

Slowly I opened my eyes to see a blue hedgehog looking down at me.

"You going to sleep all day? Come on we got stuff to do." he said.

"Huh?" I replied sleepily.

"Jeez keed, I've never seen someone sleep so much in my life."

"Huh?" I said again.

This time the hedgehog just laughed slightly and walked off. I was about ready to fall asleep again when his head poked back into view.

"I got pancakes for breakfast." he said.

That did it. I was up and ready within a few minutes and sitting eagerly at the breakfast table. Sonic had made me pancakes for my first breakfast and I wasn't about to miss out on them. I didn't have long to wait before Sonic set a large plate of pancakes, covered in maple syrup, in front of me. I started eating hungrily as Sonic walked past me.

"Ok Tails when you're done wash up and come on round to the hanger. I'm going round there now ok." he said.

"Ok Sonic." I replied.

He then ruffled my hair, smiled and walked out of the house leaving me to my breakfast. I had been living here with Sonic for a few days now and it had been hard work so far. After Sonic had said yes we had spent the rest of the day just relaxing. Sonic had taken me fishing and shown me the joys of travelling at mach one. Man that had been frightening at first but I kinda liked it now. After that it had been straight to work. Sonic had already had be clean the kitchen several times, sweep the living room floor twice, tidy the Tornado's hanger and cook a meal all in two days. But then it was worth it for two reasons. Firstly it was way better than being back in the forest with the other kids and secondly, for every job I did Sonic allowed my to help him with fixing the Tornado for a bit. I think we had both been surprised at how much I knew about mechanics, I guess all that hiding and reading books paid off. I had heard Sonic whispering to himself about how he couldn't have done all this in the same time on his own. It gave me a kind of warm tingling feeling inside.

I had soon finished the pancakes and took the plate over to the sink to wash it. After I had done I went back into the living room and sat down for a minute. I gave a few stretches and yawned a couple of times before pulling out a pair of thick tatty looking gloves from under the sofa and swapping them for my white ones. Sonic had given me these gloves to work in so I didn't mess up my normal ones. Slipping my shoes on I left the house and walked round to the hanger. The doors were wide open and you could see the front end of the Tornado glinting in the sun. Sitting next to the plane was the Tornado's engine which Sonic was bent over. So far we had taken apart and put the engine back together about five times between us and it still didn't work. Sonic thought it was some sort of clog in the fuel lines or something.

"Hey Sonic." I called announcing my presence.

Sonic stopped and looked round at me.

"Hey keed, come on over." he replied.

I did and knelt down next to the engine.

"More problems?" I asked.

"No kidding. I got it to give a short splutter but that's about it."

"Sounds like a fuel blockage as you said then."

"Yeah it's just finding where the blockage is. This engine is a complicated little thing. Not only are there the normal engine systems but you have to take into consideration the booster. That thing plays a big roll in the fuel systems, plus this engine is turbo charged making it even more tricky."

"Should we strip it down again?"

"I'd like to try an avoid that if possible. Now let's see if we can get this sorted."

For the next few hours we toiled over the engine. It was slow work and I found myself getting exceeding dirty again from the grease and oil. But then it was fun, I had to admit that I had found a joy with tinkering machinery. Sonic seemed to get frustrated by the set backs and problems but I strangely enjoyed them. The pair of us continued our work on the engine, stripping the fuel system down and rebuilding it, for most of the day with only a few short breaks for food and rest. If it had been left to me we wouldn't have stopped at all, the only thing that stopped me was Sonic disappearing at times and coming back with a chili dog for me. It must have been nearing dinner time when, with a cheer from me, the engine spluttered into life. Sonic was grinning broadly and looking at me out of the corner of his eye as I stood, twitching happily as I listened to the sound of the engine. It was the first time I'd really heard the sound properly and it was beautiful. When it had started it had made a few throaty throbs but had now descended into a rhythmic purring sound. The throttle controls were visible on the side of the engine and I leaned forwards opening them up slightly. As I did the engines tone increased, its tempo picking up sharply and then dying off as I released the throttle.

"Nice sound isn't it." said Sonic.

I just nodded in response. I heard Sonic chuckle.

"Well turn her off for now Tails, we don't want to waste fuel now. We'll get the engine installed first thing tomorrow morning and then I think I'll take you for a spin."

I turned towards Sonic completely amazed.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"Who else? I'll tell you now keed, if you hadn't been here it could have taken me weeks to fix that thing. You really have a knack for mechanics you know, you're much better than me."

At this remark I blushed and dropped my head.

"Heh! And modest too with it. Listen kid, go get yourself cleaned up. I'm gonna tidy a few things away and then I'll join you ok."

"Ok." I replied.

Sonic gave me a short wave and turned to busy himself with some tools. I took my work gloves off and headed back into the house. I headed to the back of the house and into the bathroom. Before long I was stood in a warm stream of water washing the grease and oil out of my fur. As I stood I began to think to myself. What if I installed the engine myself tonight? That'd surprise him wouldn't it! I laughed to myself at the idea, I probably wouldn't be able to lift it anyway, best wait until tomorrow. Finishing my shower I dried off and left the bathroom to find Sonic waiting in the hallway.

"Ah you're done good. Listen bud, I'm gonna take a long shower tonight, I tell you I need it, so I probably won't have time to fix up dinner. If you get hungry just take a look in the cupboards, I'm sure you'll find something cold that you'll like." he said.

I just nodded at him and smiled as he slipped past and closed the bathroom door. I returned to the living room and put my white gloves back on before lying back on the sofa. Sonic must have made a fire while I was in the shower as it was blazing away nicely. For a while I just lay and thought about the day, thinking back I couldn't imagine it being any other way. As I had gotten to know Sonic more I had found we had a lot in common, it was funny but he felt like the big brother I'd never had.

Sitting up I wandered into the kitchen. As I started to look through the cupboards my sweet tooth kicked in and soon I had found a lone tin of rice pudding in one of the cupboards. I found the can opener and was soon sat in front of the fire again eating my find. I had to admit, Sonic had some great food in his cupboards! I was about halfway through the tin when I heard a fumbling outside and then a knock on the door. Sonic wasn't out of the shower yet so I decided to see who it was. We hadn't had any visitors since I'd arrived, maybe it was one of Sonic's friends? I put the tin down and walked to the door. Sliding the bolt back I opened the door. What greeted me gave my the chills. Leaning against the doorframe was a grey coloured squirrel. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and his breathing was laboured slightly.

"St…STEVEN?!" I cried.

"Help me…" replied Steven before collapsing into a heap on the doorstep.

I stood frozen to the spot just staring at Steven for a moment before I spun and fled into the house. I ran straight to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Sonic! Sonic!" I cried.

There was a moment of shuffling inside the room and the door opened. Sonic stood rubbing his quills with a towel looking a bit irritated.

"Tails I told you not to disturb me when I'm in the…"

Sonic stopped and his irritated look dropped away. I guess he saw my face and frantic pointing, as he rushed past me and into the living room. I followed but heard his reaction before I reached the room.

"Oh god!" came a cry from the doorway.

As I entered the room I saw Sonic carrying Steven over to the couch. He looked at me as I entered.

"Tails quick! Get me a bowl of warm water and a cloth from under the sink." he said as he lay Steven on the couch.

I spun and ran into the kitchen area. I found a small bowl and filled it with some warm water, gather a cloth and raced back to the living room. Sonic quickly took the bowl from me and started to wipe up Steven's cuts. I just stood behind him watching nervously. Sonic soon finished and gave Steven a nudge.

"Hey there, hey wake up keed." he said still nudging Steven.

Slowly Steven moaned and opened his eyes. Sonic seemed to breathe a sigh and turned towards me.

"This is…" he started.

"…Steven." I replied looking a little uneasy.

Sonic looked back at Steven as he seemed to come round a bit more. I continued to watch over Sonic's, hiding slightly as I did. Sonic helped Steven into a sitting position and then continued.

"Now kid what's wrong?" he asked.

"…He….he's attacking Serena!" cried Steven.

"Serena! Who's attacking the town?" asked Sonic.

"R…R…Robotnik!" replied Steven.

Sonic was on his feet in a second. He spun towards me and then glanced out of the window. It was still light outside, probably about late afternoon or something. Sonic looked back at me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Tails I want you to stay here ok." he said.

"Huh? But I…" I replied a bit shocked.

"Tails this could be dangerous. I don't want to risk your life before I know what we're up against. I'll be back ok. Promise me you'll stay here."

"But…"

"Promise me Tails."

"…Ok."

I hung my head slightly but Sonic lifted it and smiled.

"I'll be back soon Tails. Sit tight."

With that he turned and, in a blur, shot from the house. For a moment I just stood watching the door thinking. Finally something else caught my attention.

"Hang on a second! MILES?!" cried Steven.

I looked back at Steven on the sofa. He was looking at me with a kind of astonished look. I just smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I er…I'm staying here." I replied.

Steven suddenly laughed and lay back down on the sofa.

"Staying here? You're staying here with Sonic the Hedgehog?" he roared in laughter.

I couldn't think of a reply to this, I was confused really.

"What would Sonic want with you? He's probably just trying to think of a way to get rid of you." continued Steven.

"Shut up Steven." I replied getting slightly angry but also scared, "He's nothing like that. We're friends."

"You with friends, that'll be the day."

I stood for a moment in silence. Everything was happening so fast and Steven wasn't helping. I turned away and sighed before walking into the kitchen. I stopped and scratched the side of my nose. So this Robotnik guy was attacking Serena. Why would anyone want to attack Serena? It was the most beautiful city I had seen, granted I had only seen Serena in real life but I had seen pictures of other places. The streets were lined with flowers and the buildings gleamed in the sun. But then it was Robotnik. Over the last few days Sonic had told me about him. About his machines and evilness. About the stuff he did and why Sonic opposed him. I shuddered slightly as I remembered, it wasn't all that pleasant.

"What's wrong weirdo?" came a voice.

I looked over to see Steven standing in the doorway. He wasn't looking all that great on his feet but still managed to look threatening. I ignored him, walked to the fridge and opened it. I was fishing around inside for a soda when the door slammed shut on my head. For a moment I thought it had been cut off but as soon as I started flailing my arms I knew it wasn't.

"You haven't change a bit wuss." said Steven.

"Lemme go Steven! Dammit lemme go!" I cried frantically.

Steven just laughed and continued to hold my head in the fridge. He still found pleasure in tormenting me! If what he said was true about Serena wasn't there more important things going on? I found my heart beating faster and a new feeling entering my mind. I was getting mad! Before I had always been too scared to be mad but now it was just Steven. I continued flailing, trying to break his grip even just slightly. Just then I felt my tails brush against something soft. I heard Steven splutter and the pressure on my neck decreased. I must have whooped him in the face with my tails! I didn't wait a second longer and pushed back sharply. The fridge door moved back slightly and then hit something with a bang. I heard Steven scream and then the door open fully. I spun round to see Steven had staggered back and was leaning against the kitchen table. He had a hand to his face and I could see a faint trickle of blood flowing between his fingers. I'd broken his nose! I couldn't have imagined a more pleasing sight at that time.

"You'll pay for that!" squeaked Steven obviously in pain.

He sprung forwards at me bringing one of his hands back in a fist. I quickly stepped to the side to avoid him and my tails flew out behind me as I did. Steven didn't have time to stop, tripped over my tails and ran straight into the fridge. He slumped to the floor with a groan and a thud as I turned. For a moment he lay on the ground groaning before propping himself up. His nose was bleeding even more now as he glared at me.

"Damn freak!" he growled.

My anger was still there and seeing Steven in this state only made it worst. The rage started to boil inside me as I took a step towards him. For a moment I saw Steven's face freeze in fear, we had swapped roles, now he was the hapless victim. Strangely it felt good and I wasn't about to let it go. Steven made a move to get to his feet but only got to his knees before I landed a hard kick in his chest. He fell backwards onto the ground and curled up onto his side. One of his hands shot out as he looked up at me, his eyes filling with fear.

"No Miles stop! Don't do this!" he cried.

"Why not?!" I cried landing another kick in his chest making him scream, "What's it like to be the victim Steven?! HUH?!"

I kicked him again and then fell to my knees next to him. I drew my fist back and hit him squarely in the jaw. My other hand soon formed a fist and I lay into him. Two years of anger, fear and pain flowed out of me as I continued.

"You'll never call me a freak again Steven! NEVER!" I screamed.

"HOLY CHILI DOGS! TAILS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried a voice.

I froze solid as I heard the new voice. I was mid way through a punch and slowly I dropped my arm to my side and turned my head slightly. Standing in the doorway to the house was Sonic. He had a look of complete shock and dismay on his face. I glanced back at Steven who looked like he was on the verge of unconsciousness. I blinked, my anger dropping away and realized what I had just done. I looked back at Sonic and then to Steven, what was I doing? My lower lip began to tremble and I quickly jumped to my feet, raced past Sonic and fled the house bursting into tears as I did.

I ran into the forest, tearing my way through foliage and bushes as I traveled in a straight line. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had never hurt anyone before in my life, well not like that anyway. What had come over me? I was in such a fluster I ran straight into a low hanging tree branch and was knocked to the floor. I didn't get up, I couldn't seem to make my body move. My mind was occupied with other things. For what seemed like a zillion lifetimes I lay there on my back looking up at the canopy. Then I heard it.

"Tails? Hey Tails keed where are you?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't face him now, I couldn't face him ever, but like before I still couldn't move. It was only a few moments before his voice came again.

"Ah jeez Tails!"

A moment later Sonic was at my side and had moved me to a sitting position. I bowed my head and looked down at the ground, I couldn't think of anything to say. For a while silence reigned over us before Sonic spoke again.

"Tails? What happened back there?" he asked.

"I…..he…..I…." I stammered quietly, "…just leave me Sonic."

"Huh?"

"Just leave me. I wasn't meant to be friends with anyone. I'll leave you alone, then you won't have any trouble."

"Tails trouble is my middle name. It kinda follows me around all over but forget that for now. What happened? I leave to check on the situation and come back to find you beating the living…um…well you know."

My shoulders dropped and I gave a few short sniffs. Looking up hesitantly I saw Sonic's expression. I had expected to see anger or disappointment but instead I saw concern and worry. I looked down again not saying a word. Sonic sighed slowly.

"Tails please tell me. I know that kid has been picking on you for years but did you really have to make suck a mess of the carpet? I'll be cleaning those blood stains out for ages."

"Huh?"

I looked up at Sonic. Had he just cracked a joke or something? As I saw his face I felt my spirits lift slightly. He was smiling at me.

"How…..how is…?" I began.

"How is he?" finished Sonic, "Well if I'd been about five seconds slower he might have been in hospital but I think he's going to be ok. On my way back I found a group of people who had escaped from Serena before the attack. I took him to them before coming to find you, made an excuse, said he must have got caught in an explosion or something."

"E…escaped?"

Sonic sighed heavily.

"Seems like every time trouble arrives it brings more trouble. Steven was right Tails, Serena is under attack. I did what I could but the town is in ruins."

I couldn't believe it, not Serena! My face must have gone white or something as Sonic started looking concerned again.

"Hey there Tails take it easy ok. It's ok I don't think anyone was killed. Just don't hurl ok. Listen Tails, Steven was also right about the other thing he said. It's Robotnik, he's here on Western Island."

I started to shake, it was all getting too much for me. Sonic picked me up and stood me on my feet before giving me a quick hug and stepping back.

"There's more Tails, it seems this time Robotnik really means business. He's got twice the force than last time I faced him. I barely got out of Serena with my hide intact. I can't do this alone, Tails…..I need your help."

My eyes flew open and I looked at him sharply. Had I heard him right?

"You….you need….me?" I asked.

Sonic just nodded a couple of times.

"I didn't want to have to ask you this, but I have no other choice, you're the only person I can think of that could help. You're fast, you proved that by keeping up with me a few days back, you're smart, you're energetic and you're my only real friend on the island."

I just blinked a couple of times. I hadn't expected this at all, Sonic was asking for my help. But what could I do? I was just a kid right? But then would Sonic have asked if he thought I was just a kid? Probably not. What made me different from the other kids? I looked down and found my answer, my twin tails were folded around in front of me and with a gasp I looked back up. I stared wide eyed at Sonic and slowly nodded once. Sonic's smile turned to a broad grin and he walked towards me.

"Knew I could count on you Tails. Now come on we have to go right now."

"Now?"

"Yes now before Robotnik gets any more of a grip on the island than he has already."

He reached forward and took hold of my wrist tightly. Before I could make any move myself I had been pulled off my feet as Sonic accelerated. The world whizzed past at an incredible rate making everything look like a blur. I was just being dragged along, my entire body trailing behind him like a long flag. What a thrill it must be to travel at this speed all the time. Nothing to stop you, nothing to get in your way. Before I could finish my thoughts I noticed the landscape slowing slightly and suddenly we stopped. I would have flown forwards and landed on my face if Sonic hadn't caught me. He planted me on my feet and then pointed. I turned to look where he was pointing and froze. Before us sat a wide open plain of hilly greenland. Trees and flowers were scattered all over and if wasn't for the large number of robots moving around it would have been a paradise.

"These are the Emerald Hills or at least they would be without the bots. Robotnik can't seem to leave anything alone but this is our way forward." said Sonic looking down at me, "I can't tear through here, it's too dangerous. We have to be careful."

"But how do we get past those robots." I asked.

"Robotnik likes to think his robots are hard but in truth they are weaker than crockery. All you have to do is give them a sharp kick and they fall apart. If you can kick then as hard as you were beating Steven earlier you'll do fine. Just watch your back some of these things are nasty. Heads up Tails, here they come."

I looked back at the hills to see what they were indeed coming. A small group of robot's were heading our way and they didn't look friendly. A few were flying and looked like giant wasps and some looked like monkeys, swinging between the trees as they approached. It was then that one of the monkey bots threw a round item towards us.

"Tails look out!" cried Sonic as he darted to one side.

I was puzzled and didn't move as fast as Sonic. However as the item hit the floor and exploded no more than a few feet away I bolted. As I ran I heard Sonic call to me but I was too shocked to turn. Diving into a nearby bush I curled up and started breathing heavily. What was I doing? How was I supposed to help Sonic? I could still hear Sonic calling to me combined with the sounds of several explosions. Nervously I peeked out from my hiding spot. Sonic was darting from place to place avoiding laser fire and explosions and occasionally jumping at one of the bots shattering it to pieces. As I looked out he looked towards where I was and saw me. He gave a frantic wave at me before an explosion landed right next to him throwing him hard into a tree. I nearly died on the spot from fright. Sonic slowly got to his feet and dodged just in time to avoid a second explosion but this lead him straight into a third. Again he was thrown airborne and crashed down in a patch of grass near to where I was. My fur was sticking up on end and my feet seemed to have glued themselves to the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but watch. Sonic looked dazed and wasn't getting up all that well and all the time the robots closed in. Sonic slowly rubbed his head and looked at me.

"Tails? ….Tails help." he groaned.

"I…I…I…cant…" I stammered.

"Yes you can…you can do anything you set your mind on."

"I…"

Another explosion rocked the ground and Sonic caught part of it. I looked at the approaching robots. They just continued towards us, they didn't care about Sonic, all they wanted to do was destroy. My breathing started to come in shuddered sighs as I continued to watch them. Another explosion detonated throwing Sonic to one side once again. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" I screamed diving from my hiding place.

The robots stopped and turned towards me as I charged out of the undergrowth. They must have been surprised, if robots can be surprised that is, but didn't get to do much else. Tearing towards them I curled into a ball like I had seen Sonic do earlier and smashed my way through two of the monkey shaped robots. As I did they split open and fragmented into pieces. I uncurled and looked back to see a small rabbit had dropped out of each robot. They bounded away happily but I was puzzled. What were they doing there?

"HEADS UP TAILS!" came a shout.

I looked to one side to see that Sonic was back up on his feet. Guess he only needed a short breather. I said feet but really he wasn't exactly on his feet. He was curled into a spinning ball that was revving on the spot. I was both amazed and shocked at what he was doing but got even more amazed as he launched himself forward. The Sonic ball flew down a short bank, smashing through a monkey bot along the way, and hit a lip in the ground sending him flying into the air. Uncurling he headed straight towards on of the flying wasp bots and kicked it hard in the head. The bot spun round and then dropped to the ground, smashing open as it hit, and released a small blue bird. Landing, Sonic looked at me and gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up. Moment later his face dropped and he yelled.

"WOW WOW WOW! Tails duck!"

Sonic quickly dived to the side but I turned to see what the problem was. A number of wasp bots were heading our way…firing laser bolts from their tail! Laser bolts started to rain down around me and I did the one thing I was good at. I ran! I put my hands on the back of my head and curled up slightly as I ran towards a bridge, the wasps still following me. As I made it onto the bridge the wasps seemed to loose interest in me but I soon found out why. A huge mechanical fish leaped from the water below aiming right for me with its metal jaws. I staggered backwards trying to avoid the fish and in doing so found another problem. The bridge had no side ropes and with a yelp of horror I plunged off it. Falling towards the water below I could see yet more metal fish ready to chop me up.

"No! NOOOOOOOO! SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" I screamed as I fell.

As I looked down though I could see that my decent was slowing. Why would it be slowing? Had Sonic caught me? No I couldn't feel him, then what? I looked behind me and then became aware of the feeling in my tails. I had been so wrapped up in the fall I hadn't noticed before but I did now. My tails were spinning round with a pretty powerful force, just like a helicopter rotor blade! I was flying! Blinking in amazement I looked back down. I had come to a complete stop now and as I watched I started to climb. The fish below me appeared not to like this and started to jump up to try and reach me. As each one jumped it was met by a kick and exploded. Looking up I could hear a number of explosions and such like and my mind set on what it had to do. I had to help Sonic!

Spinning my tails even faster I climbed up and landed back on the bridge. I could see Sonic battling a number of monkey and wasp bots not so far away. I started to run towards him, spinning my tails and taking off as I did.

"SONIC!" I cried as I neared the hedgehog.

Sonic shot me a glance and a look of shock flashed across his face as he saw me. However Sonic wasn't the only thing that saw me, the wasp bots did too. They turned and fired at me but I was moving fast enough to avoid them. I headed straight towards them, making them scatter as I passed by them, before coming to a complete stop.

"Hey try and hit me now!" I cried playfully.

The four bots had now formed a square shape around me and as I yelled they all fired. As the laser bolts flew at me I flew up allowing the shots to pass under me. The shots hit each other dead on and bounced back the way they had come. Obviously not expecting this the wasp bots were blown apart by their own shots and fell to ground with a smash. I lowered myself to the ground slowly and then fell over. I hadn't realized how tired I had got and I started gasping heavily. A next few moments were filled with a few explosions and clanks before a hand gently touched my shoulder.

"Tails? Hey bud you alright?"

I looked up slowly to see Sonic bent over me. He looked concerned again but I smiled slightly and he seemed to relax. Sitting down next to me he leaned back and sighed.

"That was intense eh?" he said.

Slowly I sat up and propped myself against a tree.

"Yuh huh." I replied still gasping for air.

"Must say you did pretty well Tails. I didn't know you could fly."

"Neither did I until just now."

"Is that so!" said Sonic chuckling slightly, "You're a hell of a kid Tails."

"Thanks."

It was then that I noticed that a number of small rabbits were bouncing around us happily. I cocked my head in puzzlement and looked at Sonic. I decided to ask what I'd been wondering about.

"Sonic? Why do these robot's have animals inside?"

Sonic blinked slowly and sighed as he looked over at me. Looking back at the sky he spoke.

"I've not told you everything I know about Robotnik Tails. I've barely scratched the surface really."

"How'd you mean?" I asked.

"Robotnik doesn't build his robots. He just feeds endless lines of animals through his machines and turns them into robots. When you smash them it releases the animal from its prison."

"Huh?!"

"Told you Tails. Robotnik isn't hated across the whole planet for nothing you know."

"How could anyone do that?"

"I've asked myself that in the past and frankly I haven't a clue."

Sonic slowly stood and stretched. I looked at the small animals as they gave a final leap around Sonic and bounded away.

"Tails we have to press on. This place isn't the only place that Robotnik's affected."

I looked up at Sonic, he looked more determined than ever and it gave me a bit of strength. I slowly got to my feet and Sonic took a hold of my arm. Moments later we were tearing across the hills at a bluring pace. I began to wonder what else lay ahead. What other things would we meet? What else did Robotnik have that Sonic hadn't mentioned yet? What?

-----------------------------------------

A gentle nudge woke me from my slumber. Looking up I saw Sonic standing over me holding two plates.

"Sorry to wake you bud but I made some food." he said.

I licked my lips slightly and yawned.

"Thanks Sonic." I moaned quietly sitting up.

"No problem. Nice sleep?"

"Yeah, dreaming about the past."

"Heh! Yeah lots has happened eh."

"You could say that. Amazing to think originally I'd never even heard of you."

"HAHA! Yeah that amazed me. Guess this place brings back memories eh."

"Yeah, yeah it does."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Night came and went and I slept right through it. Waking to the sound of bird song I sat up and stretched. It was then that I noticed the strong spell wafting through the house. Turning round I looked over at the kitchen to see Sonic standing in front of the cooker.

"Morning Sonic." I yawned giving another stretch.

Sonic turned and grinned at me.

"Morning bro, good sleep?"

"Totally, what ya doing?"

"You talking about old times last night made me feel all nostalgic. Thought I'd try my hand at cooking again."

"Ha! You haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah true, Station Square has way too many good chili dog places but out here…well you know."

"Yeah nothing for miles, what you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Ooh!"

I quickly slipped my shoes and gloves on and walked over to the kitchen. Sure enough Sonic was cooking pancakes, thick scotch pancakes! I started to lick my lips in anticipation.

"Ok ok!" chuckled Sonic, "Don't drool on them ok, grab the ice cream and syrup would you."

"Oh sure!"

Wandering over to the cupboards I was surprised to find both syrup and ice cream. Thinking on it how was this stuff here in the first place? We hadn't used this house in ages. Turning back to Sonic I gave him a puzzled look making him chuckle.

"I nipped out this morning while you were still asleep. The market is going on in Serena you know, quite an active place right now."

"You went to Serena! Ah jeez Sonic you should of woke me up! I'd have loved to have gone with ya."

"Well I'm sure you can fly over after breakfast, it's not far after all…however…"

"However?"

"However you might not want to. I ran into someone while I was in town, he's coming round soon."

"Someone?"

Presently there was a slow knock on the door. Sonic nodded towards it.

"Best if you get it I think." he said.

"Um…ok." I replied putting the ice cream and syrup down.

I wandered over to the door and slid the lock back before opening the door. The sight that greeted me was a surprise to say the least. A tall grey squirrel stood on the doorstep scratching the back of his ear. I blinked before a huge smile spread across my face.

"STEVEN!" I cried.

"Eh heh…hi Tails." replied Steven dropping his arm to his side, "Long time no see."

"Sure has! Come on in, Sonic's making pancakes."

"Thanks."

I led Steven into the kitchen to see Sonic smiling broadly.

"You never said it was Steven you ran into." I exclaimed.

"Nope, wanted it to be a surprise." he replied, "Hi again Steven."

"Hi Sonic. How you guys been?"

"Great, yeah great." I replied excitedly.

"Woah calm down there Tails." chuckled Steven.

I gave a smile and then retrieved a few spoon from the draw. I had to give them a wash as they'd accumulated a bit of dust and dirt since out last visit.

"Life here been good?" asked Sonic.

"No end!" replied Steven.

I slowly sat down with the tub of ice cream. Sonic knew my tastes well, it was mint ice cream. As Steven began to talk about life on Western Isle, I tucked into the ice cream slowly slipping into my thoughts again…

-----------------------------------------

"Come back here!" cried Sonic ahead of me.

In front of Sonic I could see him getting away. The human known as Robotnik!

"Robotnik!" cried Sonic.

"Haha! You might have gotten this far Sonic but you're too late! You can't stop me now!" laughed Robotnik as the pod he was in flew higher.

Sonic spun towards me quickly and reached out his hand. I understood in a second and grabbed his hand, we'd done this a few time while we were making our way here. Spinning my tails I lifted us both off the ground and flew after the fleeing Robotnik. However, as much as I tried, I couldn't keep up with him. I was already tired from the chase and gradually we slipped back to the ground. I collapsed as soon as we landed and took a few deep breathes before I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Looking up I saw Sonic bent over me looking concerned.

"You ok bud?" he asked.

"Just…just tired Sonic." I replied as I continued to gasp for air.

Sonic looked away from me and back at the sky. Robotnik's pod was no more than a dot now and Sonic clenched his fists.

"Damn, so close!" he cursed.

"Sorry Sonic." I said slowly.

Sonic looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey it's not your fault Tails. You did your best and that's what counts."

I gave a small smile.

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem keed. Looks like we chased Robotnik off anyway. He got away this time but I'll get him next time."

Sonic looked back at the maze of metal that had been Robotnik's main base.

"Looks like we'll have a lot to clean up this time." he said.

I looked back also and then forwards at the sky. Robotnik could no longer be seen and the entire landscape was once again peaceful. I sighed slowly, it was over. Just then a sharp jolt knocked me flat on my face. Shaking my head, I looked up. All around us pipes, metal plates and various other articles were collapsing. The entire city was falling apart around us. I looked up at Sonic, who was already on his feet and getting ready to run. He glanced at me and held out his hand. I quickly grabbed it and Sonic took off. The landscape turned into a blur of crashing metal and I closed my eyes tight. It wasn't long before Sonic came to a skidding halt and I opened them again. We both turned and gasped. The entire city lay in ruins but that was no the worst part of it. Hovering above the city was a giant airship. It was suspended on both jets and propellers and the noise from it shattered any quiet the landscape had recovered.

"Robotnik." growled Sonic next to me.

"But I thought you said we chased him off." I said nervously.

"Wooohuhuhuhuh!" came a booming laugh, "Chased me away, I think not you fools."

"ROBOTNIK!" cried Sonic looking up.

Hovering above us was Robotnik's pod. I couldn't help but shake slightly and take a step backwards, the guy really did scare me.

"I merely left to activate my new invention. My Wing Fortress will lay waste to this pathetic island and take you along with it. Woooooohuhuhuhuhuh!" roared Robotnik.

Sonic suddenly leaped up towards him but fell way short causing Robotnik to laugh again. The huge ship started to move towards us, lowering slightly so it was hovering right above us. A small door opened in the bottom of it and Robotnik's pod moved upwards towards it.

"You won't stop me this time Sonic! Not this time!"

With that Robotnik disappeared into the ship and almost instantly it started to fire. Laser bolts and missiles pounded the ground all around us and I curled into a tight ball, wailing in fear. I felt something grab my hand, another person's hand, Sonic's hand. Looking out slightly I saw the world as a blur once again. Sonic dragged me along for what seemed like an eternity. I saw flashes of places pass us by. The huge viscous ocean of oil surrounded by Robotnik's industrial plants, the huge peaks of the Hill Top, the dark valley where we found an old cave, the flashy casino area of the island, the ancient swamps, another one of Robotnik's industrial centers and finally back to the Emerald Hills. I looked at Sonic's face and saw he had his eyes closed.

"Sonic?" I asked quietly.

Sonic didn't reply, he just kept running.

"Sonic what are we going to do?"

"We need to stop him Tails. We have to stop him."

"How?"

"We have to get the Tornado ready and go after him."

"But it's not finished yet."

"They don't call me the fastest thing in the world for nothing Tails."

After this Sonic fell silent and it wasn't much longer before we skidded to a halt outside the house. Sonic let go of me and quickly sped round to the hanger. I ran after him as fast as I could and found him zipping all over the Tornado. The engine was still lying on the floor as it had been earlier and Sonic waved to me frantically as I approached.

"Come on Tails, we gotta hurry!" he cried indicating towards the engine.

I dashed forwards and quickly started attaching the engine to a small hoist. Meanwhile Sonic was flashing back and forth over the plane checking a few things before stopping next to me. Together we moved the engine into position and Sonic quickly fixed it back into place before attaching everything back together and replacing the cowl. Without a seconds thought he dashed to the cockpit and started the plane. I almost cheered as it roared into life first time. Sonic taxied the plane forwards and waved for me to get in. I was a bit stunned, I'd expected Sonic to go alone on this one but he wanted me along with him. I quickly jumped at the cockpit and scrambled inside before strapping myself in. Sonic didn't even ask if I was ready as he taxied the plane out and quickly lined up. This would be my first flight in a plane, my first time being properly airborne. I never imagined it to be in this situation though.

Sonic opened the throttle and I couldn't help but close my eyes slightly as we took off. I felt like my stomach was trying to escape out of my mouth and for a moment I was lost in the exhilaration of the moment. The terror of Robotnik slowly melted away and one feeling remained, freedom. I knew then at that moment that I would always love flying. The air against my fur, the rush of adrenaline, the feeling of freedom. Looking over the cockpit side everything seemed small and distant. I could see the burnt remains of Serena far below and my thoughts shifted to my former life before Sonic. Sonic had opened my eyes, he had shown me the real problems of this world and my own now seemed small and unimportant. Robotnik was a greater menace than any amount of bullying and he had to be stopped.

"Heads up Tails. I'm stepping out." cried Sonic over the wind.

"What?!" I cried.

"You ever flown a plane before?"

I just blinked. What was Sonic asking?! He must have seen my expression as he turned to look at me.

"Tails I need you to fly the plane. Robotnik will no doubt be sending bots after us and I can react to them quicker on the wings than behind the controls. Besides the guns on this thing aren't good enough to hurt anything that Robotnik will send at us."

He turned back around and looked ahead.

"Peddles work the rudder, the control stick is for pitch and roll, the throttle controls are to the left and all the gauges are in front on the console. You got your own set of controls in your cockpit."

I looked round and sure enough the controls Sonic had described were in front of me. I hadn't really noticed them before now. Looking up I saw Sonic making ready to climb onto the wings.

"Sonic….I….I can't." I said quickly.

"Yes you can Tails." replied Sonic turning round, "Just believe in yourself and you can do anything. I need you to do this Tails!"

I looked up at the older hedgehog. He looked back at me with pleading eyes. Looking past him I could see the huge Wing Fortress not far away, its roaring noise was already filling the air. Looking back at Sonic I saw he was still looking at me as he had been before. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Could I do this? I'd never even been in a plane before now. Could I? No. But then Sonic's eyes…could I? What if I messed up? Could I? Could I? Yes! Yes I could!

I looked at Sonic directly and then placed my hands on the controls. Sonic's smile warmed my heart to its depths as he climbed onto the wings. For a moment I was unsure on what to do, books never really gave you a good idea. I pulled the control stick back and put the plane into a bit of climb. Next I tried a dive and then a partial roll. Sonic kept looking back at me to check if I was alright but each time he looked I looked back at him with a nod. The Wing Fortress was fast approaching now and as I looked I could see a few small dots surrounding it. The dots began to grow in size and looking up at Sonic I saw him going into a ready status.

"Get ready Tails. Here they come." he said.

The black specks were approaching fast now and without warning they shot past the plane, narrowly missing the wings as they did. As they passed by I got a look at them, robotic eagles, well robot's that looked like eagles. They banked round and came back towards the plane. Sonic was already ready for them and leaped from the wings, smashing straight through two of the robots with ease. I quickly saw why Sonic had wanted me behind the controls now. Sonic was now free falling in mid air, hurtling down towards the ground after his attack. Panic took over and I froze completely. I couldn't do anything but watch but then a cry pierced the air.

"TAILS!"

It was Sonic. He needed me, he needed my help. I turned the plane and dived after him, the controls feeling slightly more natural all the time. I pulled slightly ahead of Sonic and then swung underneath him, making him land with a thud on the wings. He gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I…"

Sonic waved his hand dismissively.

"Later Tails, just get us back up to that ship. We have to get aboard."

"Roger."

I blinked, where had that come from? No matter I had to get us back up to that ship. Pulling back on the stick the plane began to climb again but the metal eagles dived down at us once again. Sonic leaped forwards and I half expected to have to catch him again, but this time he shot through one robot and bounced off another, destroying it in the process, and landed squarely on the wings. The Wing Fortress was now very close and I started looking at its surface trying to find a spot to land the plane. There wasn't one, but the longest bit of level ground was near the rear so I aimed for it. Swinging the plane round I steered the plane in for a landing. As I did Sonic jumped off the wing and fished around in the cockpit for a moment. He quickly jumped back onto the wing and threw a small object in my direction. It landed in my lap and I took a look at it, it was a small radio.

"That'll help us communicate if we get lost inside Tails. I dunno what this thing is like inside but it'll no doubt be trapped all over."

I nodded at his comment and stowed the radio to one side as I readied the plane for landing. Just then I noticed several points of light forming on the back of the Fortress. Sonic was too busy looking out for incoming bots to notice and I was just puzzled by them. As we got closer the lights grew brighter and began to flicker but still I kept the plane on course. Sonic suddenly looked down.

"Oh cripes! Tails evasive…!"

His cry came too late as a storm of laser bolts ripped the air and headed straight for us. Several passed through the wings and fuselage, a few others hit the tails and several hit the engine. The plane began to shake and rattle all around me. Dials went red and sirens started blaring. I looked up at Sonic completely struck with panic. He was just looking ahead defiantly.

"Get us to that ship Tails. I have to get on board!" he said not looking at me.

I gripped the controls, I couldn't fail now. Sonic was depending on me, I couldn't fail! I pushed the throttle open, the plane complained and almost stalled but the engine still worked. The wings hadn't fallen off yet, the fuselage was in one piece, we were still flying, we could still go on. We had climbed higher during the panic and I dived towards the back of the ship, the laser cannons opened fire again filling the air with light but the plane was wavering around so badly the shots all missed. Just then I realized a problem, my aim was off! We were going to miss the back of the ship and for all the pulling back on the stick I did the plane wouldn't climb.

"Sonic I can't pull us up!" I cried.

"Then I'll have to jump." he replied.

"Wha…what?!"

"I'm gonna have to make a jump for it Tails. Get me as close as you can and then get out of here. This plane won't stay in the air much longer."

"But…"

"No buts Tails. At least one of us has to get onto that ship. We can't let Robotnik get away!"

I looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. He was right, we had to stop him, but I wanted to help. Sonic closed his eyes slowly.

"I know you want to come with me Tails. We've make quite a team, but right now the most important thing is to stop Robotnik. It's now or never Tails."

"O…ok Sonic. OK!"

A new found sense of commitment filled my mind. This was my task, my part in the process. Sonic needed my help and I wasn't about to let him down. Looking ahead I saw the Fortress mere meters away. Sonic made ready on the wings, crouching into a prone position. The lasers fired again, Sonic jumped and I pulled away. It all seemed to happen in slow motion to me. I saw Sonic land with a thud on the deck and the laser skim the port wing. I turned sharply, he was onboard! I'd done it! Now all I had to do was land this plane before I crashed. Spiraling down away from the Fortress I found that the lasers were no longer firing at me, they must have decided I was no longer a threat and they were right. The ground was getting close now and as the plane leveled out I saw where I was heading. Straight for the ruins of what had been Metropolis Zone. I started to cringe as the plane continued to head straight for the rubble. Cutting the power the Tornado slumped downwards sharply and made contact with the ground. The crash nearly buckled the undercarriage and the plane wobbled around, running over debris and other things, before finally coming to a stop a few meters from the ruins. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and then looked upwards. The Fortress was now moving along slowly above me and my thoughts instantly went back to Sonic and…

"The radio!"

I quickly picked it up and turned it on.

"Sonic? SONIC?!" I cried into it.

There was a bit of static and some sounds that sounded like explosions on the other end before a reply.

"Hey Tails! You must have landed to be thinking of me eh. Nicely done."

"Sonic are you alright?"

"Alright? Yeah I'm…one sec."

For the next few minutes more explosions and weapons fire filled the radio accompanied by a number of chuckles and witty taunts. When Sonic finally answered again I was shaking slightly.

"Had a small bot problem."

"Sonic what are you doing?"

"I'm bringing this baby down Tails! Where are you?"

"Near the Metropolis ruins."

"Good, Tails I need you to fix up the Tornado as best you can. I might need a pick up shortly."

"O…ok Sonic."

"I'm counting on you Tails, out."

With that the radio shut off and I sat silently for a moment. Sonic was up their alone and was down here alone. I looked up at the ruined city and nodded my head once sharply. Jumping from the plane I dashed into the rubble. I retrieved a few bits of metal plating and returned to the Tornado. Fishing the small toolkit out of the back of the plane I started to patch up the holes in the wings and fuselage. I occasionally gave a glance upwards at the Fortress before looking back at the plane and doubling my speed. In the end I had a little construction line going and I was going at a fair pace. Time faded away as I worked and soon I started to feel cold. Evening was drawing in and the sun was starting to set…wait! It wasn't evening, I hadn't even had lunch yet! Looking up I saw the reason for the sudden darkness. A huge spherical object was rising from the ground on the other side of the island, it was so big it was blotting out the sun. I looked up at it in shear fear and staggered backwards, falling off the planes wing and landing with a thud on the ground. I lay on my back just starring up at it as the huge shape moved further into the sky. It dwarfed the huge Wing Fortress and was made of a dull metal that could only come from one source. Slowly I reached for the radio.

"S…Sonic…" I whimpered slowly.

"Give it up Robotnik!" came a slightly muffled reply.

"Huh?" I said to myself.

What was Sonic talking about? My answer came quickly.

"So you've managed to get this far? Do you really think my Wing Fortress is all I had in reserve?" said Robotnik's voice.

Sonic must have left his radio switched on, I could hear everything.

"Like it matter Robuttnik! You're not getting away this time."

"Oh but I am hedgehog, watch."

There was a sudden and load 'wuuf' sound through the radio that sounded like some sort of energy pulse. I heard Sonic give a small startled cry and then all went quiet.

"Sonic? Sonic?!" I cried into the radio frantically.

"Yeah Tails I'm here!" came Sonic reply, "What's up?"

"There's a really big ship out here." I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

"How big?"

"Big."

"Damn! Sit tight Tails I'm going after Robotnik. Looks like he has some sort of transporter set up on this thing."

"Warning self destruct activated." sounded a computerized voice over the radio.

"Sonic what's that?!" I cried.

"Crap! Robotnik just set of some sort of auto destruct device. I gotta motor. Tails get the Tornado ready! I'll…"

The radio suddenly went dead and filled with static.

"Sonic? SONIC?!" I screamed.

I looked at the radio and then bashed it a couple of times but I still got static. Looking up at the Wing Fortress I started to breathe heavier. I cast a glance at the other ship, now moving higher into the sky. Just then I saw a few sparks to me side and looked over at where the Wing Fortress was. Small explosions were ripping along its hull, first a few, then more and more until finally they stopped. Moments later the entire sky lit up in a bright flash as the entire ship exploded and fell from the sky. Flaming debris fell all around, some fairly close to me, but I didn't notice any of it.

"…Sonic…"

I grabbed the radio again and started to scream into it.

"SONIC!"

At first nothing came in reply. Had he made it out in time? Was he gone? My answer came a few seconds later though as the radio gave a crackle.

"Tails? Tails are you receiving?" came a somewhat distant call.

I gave a gasp and almost started crying.

"Sonic! You're alright!" I cried.

"Yeah I'm ok but we got more problems. Seems Robotnik has pulled out ever stop he could with this thing. It's huge…but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop."

"What should I do?"

"Get ready with a pick up Tails. Over and out."

I waited for a moment and then turned my attention to the Tornado. It still needed a few patches and I'd have to hurry. Quickly gathering some more metal plates I began to hammer away at the plane again, occasionally glancing up at the round shaped ship as it climbed higher and higher. I got no more messages from Sonic, not even static. As time passed by I began to get more and more worried but finally the repairs to the Tornado were complete. The plane looked like some sort of patchwork quilt but it would do for now. I took a few deep breathes and then started to think about Sonic again. Turning around I looked directly up. The huge ship was still there but it had stopped its accent, it merely hovered in mid air. As I watched it I saw a bright yellow glow erupt from the side of the ship. Moments later there was another and a third! Just then the whole shape of the ship shimmered and a huge explosive flash filled the sky. The roar of the explosion shook the ground and my ears pounded from the sound of it. I turned away shielding my eyes from the blast and covering my ears. When I looked back all I could see was falling debris. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Sonic!"

As quickly as I could I jumped into the Tornado. I fumbled for a moment finding the start button but finally got the engine started. Turning the plane slightly I lined up on the "runway" and opened the throttle. The plane was still rather shaky but I managed to get her into the air and started to climb towards the dying explosion.

"Don't worry Sonic! I'm coming! I'm coming Sonic!" I said to myself over and over.

The only thing on my mind right now was my friend. Was he alive? Was I too late? Was…what? A strange glowing light caught me attention. It hovered in the air at the center of where the explosion had been and pulsed a bright yellow colour. As I drew nearer I started to make out a shape at the center of the glow. It looked just like a hedgehog! I couldn't believe what I was seeing, what was going on? The figure turned towards the plane and headed straight towards me. Oddly enough I didn't feel threatened, more accurately I felt at ease. The yellow figure started to move towards me and slowly landed on the planes wings. The glow was so bright that I couldn't look at it and I had to turn away and shield my eyes.

"Sonic?" I asked still looking away.

"Hey Tails." came a slow response.

The voice was slightly booming and so calm it was freaky yet I'd know it anywhere. I'd never forget that voice.

"Sonic!" I cried looking back at the glow.

It stung my eyes to look at it but it was worth it. Looking back at me was the face of Sonic, although looking completely different. The glow slowly faded and I was able to see him better, standing tall on the wings looking down at me. His body had gone a bright yellow colour, his quills stuck out at every angle thinkable and his eyes glowed a bright red but even so it was still Sonic.

"Sonic?"

Sonic didn't reply. Instead he closed his eyes and wavered slightly on his feet. I gasped as he suddenly collapsed and, with a bright flash, returned to normal. I felt something fall into my lap, well numerous things, and looked down. Seven small coloured jewels lay in my lap and for a moment I puzzled over them. I had seen Sonic collecting these as we had made our way to Metropolis, just what were they? Never mind there were more important things right now. Looking up I saw that Sonic was now sprawled out on the wings not moving. Without a second though I dived the plane down towards the ground. I spotted an open field and lined the plane up, nearly crashing it into the deck as I landed. Before the plane had even come to a stop I was standing up in the cockpit shaking Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic you ok?" I asked.

Sonic groaned slowly and then looked up at me. He gave a weak smile and nodded slightly.

"Hey Tails." he replied.

"Sonic you're alright!"

I couldn't help but jump up and hug him. Sonic was only too happy to let me and in fact he hugged me back slightly. I don't recall how long we hugged, could of been a while but finally we released each other. Sonic looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go home eh." he said.

"You got it Sonic!"

I sat back down in the pilot seat and started the plane again. Lining up for a final time I took off, directing the plane back towards the north of the island and home.

As we approached the ruins of Serena I could see a crowd of furries gathered around our landing site. They were cheering and screaming Sonic's name over and over as I descended the plane and landed softly this time. Once the plane had come to a rest and the propeller has stopped spinning they clustered around. I was busy taking my harness off and because of my size couldn't be seen inside the cockpit. I listened to the conversation going on.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." cooed Sonic obviously enjoying the moment.

"Wow Sonic! That was incredible!"

"Sonic who's flying the plane?"

"I can't see anyone, do you have an autopilot?"

"Not quite." replied Sonic.

I finished undoing my harness and straightened up allowing the top of my head to peek out over the cockpit side. A heard a few puzzled noises but couldn't see anyone yet. Just then I felt a hand on the back of my neck and Sonic pulled me to my feet swiftly.

"Come on now, stand up and take some credit before I end up hogging it all." joked Sonic.

"Um…hi." I said nervously.

I looked around to see just about everyone starring at me. It was slightly off putting, but I looked over the crowd anyway. Sonic quickly put an arm round my shoulder and gave me a noogie.

"He's quite a little pilot too." he said with a smile.

"He was flying the plane!" cried someone in the crowd.

"Who else?" replied Sonic, "Anything wrong with that?"

A murmur ran through the crowd but then someone started to clap. Moments later a second person began to clap and then a third. Within seconds the entire crowd was clapping and cheering once more. I looked up at Sonic slowly.

"Did…did you mean that?" I asked.

"Tails I don't say anything unless I mean it. I couldn't have done it without you."

I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer. I spread my arms wide and hugged Sonic tight as I started to sob.

"Thank you! Thank you Sonic!"

"Hey easy there Tails! Easy there…ah what the hell."

Sonic put an arm round me and hugged me close resulting in an increase in noise from the crowd. Sonic released me and jumped down to the ground. I quickly scrambled out of the cockpit and followed after him. As I walked through the crowd I heard a faint voice.

"Miles?"

I stopped at the voice, I knew it all too well.

"Steven." I said not turning.

"Miles I…"

Slowly I turned round. Standing behind me looking at the ground was the squirrel in question. He had two black eyes, a bruised cheek and various other bruises and such from my pounding earlier as well as his wounds he'd got in the initial attack on Serena. Overall he looked in a terrible condition. All the excitement and danger of this adventure had completely blanked my mind of the earlier incidents and seeing Steven now brought it all back. I suddenly felt nervous even though Steven was in this state and we were surrounded by all these people. Sonic had stopped walking and come up to stand next to me and the entire gathering had clustered in around Sonic, Steven and myself. Even so I felt alone. Steven slowly walked up to me and stood about a meter away still looking at the ground.

"Miles I want to…I want to apologies." said Steven slowly.

"Huh?" I said slowly.

"While you were gone I…I did some thinking Miles. I…I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

Steven looked away and then sighed. I couldn't think of anything to say. Steven slowly turned away.

"Well I'd better go. I'll leave you alone."

Steven started to limp away, the crowd parting to let him pass by. I looked up at Sonic beside me. He just looked down at me with a slightly saddened expression and then up at Steven. I too looked back towards Steven and stood for a moment thinking. Steven had been the hell of my existence since as far back as I could remember. But now he seemed more like broken plank of wood. I thought back to the beating I had given him earlier, what I had said to him. Had he really changed? Was he serious? Was he…?

"Steven! Steven wait up!" I cried as I started to jog after him.

Steven kept walking not even registering my calls but I still jogged after him. I finally caught up to him and lightly caught hold of his shoulder.

"Steven wait." I said again.

Steven stopped and turned slightly still looking at the ground. I looked at the ground too for a moment before speaking.

"Steven I'd like to apologies too. I shouldn't have done what I did earlier. I'm sorry."

Steven looked up at me and for the first time I saw his eyes. I saw right past his outer shell and into the real person. What Steven was really like, who he really was, he was like me. I slowly extended my right arm.

"Friends?" I asked slowly.

Steven slowly looked at my hand and then up at my face. Slowly he extended his own arm and gripped my hand in his. For a moment neither of us spoke.

"Friends." said Steven slowly.

The whole crowd around us erupted into cheers and shouts and I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned to see Sonic standing behind me smiling down at me.

"What do you two say to chili dogs?" he asked.

-----------------------------------------

"Tails? Yo Tails! You asleep or something?"

I snapped back to my senses to find Steven waving a hand in my face.

"Oh good you didn't die. Sonic and myself were worried weren't we." said Steven.

"No end." chuckled Sonic.

I blushed slightly and then took another mouthful of ice cream. Sonic shook his head.

"Some things never change eh." he said.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

For a moment I slipped back into my thoughts. All that time had passed and things here on Western Isle seemed as they always had. I suddenly had an idea.

"Say Sonic…I was wondering. You think I could stop off here for a while. I haven't been here in ages and I'd like to see how things are going."

"That'd be cool Tails. Haven't seen you in ages and I'm sure the folks in Serena would be pleased to see you." agreed Steven.

"Well I won't be doing anything unless Robotnik acts up again." said Sonic filling a glass with some water from the tap, "I'll be heading back to Station Square soon enough but if you want to stay I'm cool with it. We can meet up later."

"Cool!" I said smiling.

"Hey you could stay at my place." said Steven, "Wanna?"

"Why not?" I asked, "We can catch up on old times."

"Sounds like a plan. Sure is good to see you again you know."

"You too Steven, you too."


End file.
